Healing Winter
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: A series of oneshots highlighting the 'Hot n Cold' Arc of Mean Seasons. Join Hiccup as he furthers his friendship with the oposing season, and join Jack as he learns, slowly, to accept the new Summer!
1. Forethoughts

**Hey all! Well, since Mean Seasons was so popular, I decided to take the three most well-received arcs, Jelsa, Hot n Cold, and Oversibs, and put them each into new drabble series! This one is Hot n Cold. The timelines will vary. Sometimes it will be in conjunction with a Mean Season chappy, sometimes it'll be on its own somewhere.**

 **This chapter is set during the time after Abused, when Jack and Hiccup are racing through the sky.**

Hiccup grinned as he raced the Winter teen around the clouds. Seeing the spirit so carefree made the Viking smile. Jack admitting his fear had only strengthened the Dragon Rider's resolve about both finding his friend a Snow Wraith like dragon and getting closer to Jack as a friend and fellow season. He knew that with time, Jack would lose that haunted, cowering look and be more at ease with him, just like a frightened dragon. He just needed to build trust.

Jack himself was much less wary of this new Summer after admitting his fear. Although, what he had said was true, that it would take time before he stopped reacting negatively when the Viking reached out to him. He still did not trust him fully, and waited for signs of malicious intent vigilantly. Flying together proved to be a joy in and of itself, and Jack enjoyed racing the black beast through the sky. The Winter Spirit wasn't as wary of the Night Fury as he was of his rider. To the Winter Spirit, creatures did not harbor cruel feelings unless taught or made to do so, therefore Toothless was an innocent in Jack's mind...inherently good until he proved otherwise.

Toothless enjoyed this cold companion that seemed to be afraid of his other half. Silly skinny human! His other half wouldn't hurt a fly much less another human. At least not without cause. But the Cold One kept acting like a scared hatchling at a mere look from his skinny rider. Toothless noticed that the taller human was less wary right now as they flew. Perhapse the talk had helped him be more at ease. This was well to the Night Fury. His other half needed a friend, especially because now he was getting used to being what humans call a season. Toothless didn't really understand, though he did note that his rider made things hot now, just as Jack made things cold. The dragon approved of their budding friendship, and would help his rider rid the Cold One of his fear the best he could.

The three raced through the sky, Jack and Hiccup laughing as each gave ground to the other, then took it back at intervals. The wind rider and the Dragon Master continued to jaunt and play, each feeling a slighter connection in their love of speed and the freedom of being in the air. Each hoping that with time, their bond would grow stronger, like brothers.


	2. Summer Solstice

Healing Winter 2 Summer Solstice

Jack was miserable. Not only had he been roused early from his three week nap to go and attend a Guardian meeting, now something was scratching his cavern door, preventing him from getting back to the sleep he needed so badly.

He reluctantly opened the ice to let whatever it was in.

Toothless bounded inside, bringing with him the warm air of summer. Jack groaned. "Toothless! WINTER Spirit! Arg you're melting me! Where's Hiccup?"

The Viking hollered from ten feet away

"Sorry! Sorry Didn't mean to wake you so rudely but I thought I'd warn you that five thousand Fireworms are on their way here. It's the Solstice and I'm late.,"

Jack groaned and fell back into his drift bed "Alright alright. I'll head out in a sec."

His eyes went wide "Wait...the Summer Solstice?! Oh...oh no. nonononono!" He buried himself in snow "You HAVE to leave me here. I'm not coming out you...you just keep those tiny ovens AWAY from my cave I'm not coming out nope!"

Hiccup cocked his head "Jack I don't understand. You are going to be roasted alive if you stay in here. Each fireworm is hotter than the sun!"

"Keep them away from here and I should be fine!"

The terror in the voice made Hiccup frown "Ok...let's do this another way. Jack...what is so horrible about the Summer Solstice?"

The winter spirit groaned "It's not a what it's a who!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I thought we established at least that much trust."

"It isn't YOU I'm worried about...for once." Jack sighed "Look...there is a Summer Sprite named Azula. Every year on the Solstice she comes looking for me. It's like her hobby. Torment Jack Frost on the Solstice. Let me tell you, she is a psychotic witch. Says she's from the Fire Nation. I don't even want to know where it is, the name itself has AVOID in it. Anyway, she lights me up every year and leaves me burning until the Solstice is over!"

"I am Summer incarnate. I can make her stop." Hiccup pointed out.

"She listens to no one. Says she's a princess."

"Believe me Jack, if you want to come to the party I can and will vouch for you. Toothless will too. NO ONE will touch you."

Jack gulped, then gasped eyes wide "Party?...Me?! You...you really want ME, Jack Frost, a WINTER SPIRIT...at the SUMMER Solstice?"

"Yeah why not? You seem to liven up any party that will have you." Hiccup said with a grin.

Jack laughed "Well my Center IS fun. Alright...you convinced me. I will trust you enough to go to the Solstice party."

Hiccup and Toothless shared a relieved look.

"It's all I ask."


End file.
